Feelings
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Orang itu adalah orang pertama yang mampu membuatku selalu ingin menatap keluar jendela hanya untuk menatapnya berdiri di depan taman sekolah. Orang itu bersama wajah sarkastiknya, aku menyukainya. One-sided HaruxGoku. Sequel from Our Goodbye Days. RnR?


**Feelings  
**_**Sequel from Our Goodbye Days**_

_**.**_**  
**_**~First Sequel : Miura Haru~**_

**.**

**By Hibari A. BeenBin**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**.**

Orang itu adalah orang pertama yang mampu membuatku selalu ingin menatap keluar jendela hanya untuk menatapnya berdiri di depan taman sekolah. Orang itu juga orang pertama yang sangat menyukai bunga _primrose _sepanjang sejarah hidupku. Dan, orang itu adalah orang pertama yang membuatku merasakan apa itu cinta.

"Haru-_chan_! Miura Haru-_chan_!"

"H-hahi?"

Aku bisa mendengar semua orang di kelas menertawakanku karena respon bodohku ini. _Ahh.._ tanpa sadar aku melamunkan tentang orang itu lagi sambil menatap kosong keluar jendela, pantas saja aku tidak menyadari saat Dino-_sensei_ memanggil namaku.

"Ada apa _sensei_?" tanyaku.

"Hari ini giliran kelas kita mengurus tanaman, jadi kuminta kau mengkoordinir seluruh anggota kelas ya." Wali kelasku, Dino-_sensei, _tersenyum dan itu membuat semua siswi di kelasku serasa meleleh. Ya, Dino-_sensei_ memang guru tertampan yang pernah kutemui selama hidupku bahkan aku meragukan jika umurnya sudah 32 tahun.

"_Hai, sensei_!" balasku dan disusul dengan keluhan malas dari siswa lelaki.

**oOo**

Bagi perempuan yang namanya mengurus tanaman itu adalah sesuatu yang mudah. Karena itu bagiku hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang merepotkan, lagipula mungkin saja orang itu ada di taman saat ini. Aku ingin melihatnya dari dekat, walaupun orang itu selalu saja memasang wajah sarkastik yang menyebalkan tetapi terkadang ekspresinya bisa berubah ketika menatap bunga _primrose_ di taman ini.

"Lihat! Itu Gokudera-_senpai _dan Yamamoto-_senpai_!"

Aku segera menoleh saat mendengar namanya dan dengan cepat aku mendapati orang itu bersama seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang kuketahui bernama Yamamoto. Seperti biasa orang itu tidak mengacuhkan Yamamoto-_senpai_, dia hanya berdiri di depan tanaman _primrose_ merah itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sendu.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa orang itu senang menatap bunga mungil itu, apakah ada maksud tertentu ataukah karena bunga berkelopak empat itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang? Aku ingin tahu, walau sebenarnya hal itu bukan urusanku. Bahkan mungkin, orang bernama Gokudera Hayato itu tidak mengenalku karena aku tidak pernah memperkenalkan diri secara langsung padanya. Karena untuk berada sejauh sepuluh meter meter seperti ini saja sudah cukup membuat debaran jantungku seratus kali lebih cepat.

"Haru-_chan_?"

"_Hahi?_ Ada apa?" Aku terkesiap ketika Kyoko-_chan _memanggilku.

"Haru-_chan _kau menyukai Gokudera-_senpai_?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses buat wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Kenapa Kyoko-_chan_ bisa tahu? Apakah aku terlihat secara terang-terangan menyukai orang itu?

"J-jangan bercanda! Tidak kok, tidak." Aku berusaha mengelak, tapi sepertinya percuma karena elakkan ku tadi malah membuat Kyoko-_chan_ tersenyum dan berkata,

"Sejak tadi pagi Haru-_chan _selalu menatap Gokudera-_senpai_ dan ditatapan mu itu terlukiskan jika kaumenyukainya," balas Kyoko-_chan _yang membuatku bungkam.

Aku menghela napas dan segera menarik Kyoko-_chan _menjauh dari kerumunan siswa lain. Aku memegang pundak Kyoko-_chan _lalu berkata, "kumohon, jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau aku menyukai Gokudera-_senpai_."

Kyoko-_chan_ tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang dikemudian hari membuatku berani melangkah selangkah ke depan untuk mengenal orang itu.

"Berjuang ya Haru-_chan_, aku selalu mendukungmu!"

**oOo**

Hari ini aku sedikit nekat dan ucapan Kyoko-_chan _seminggu yang lalu penyebabnya, penyebab dari keberanian yang membuatku bisa melangkah sedekat ini dengan orang itu. Semakin dekat, hingga aku bisa melihat wajah tampannya yang tertidur pulas beralaskan rumput taman. Aku ingin mengelus rambut _silver_nya itu tetapi gerakanku terhenti ketika menyadari orang itu memeluk sebuah foto dalam tidurnya. Aku melirik foto itu, foto seorang gadis dalam kursi roda yang kuakui sangat manis.

_Itu foto siapa? Kenapa Gokudera-senpai memeluk foto itu dengan erat? _Pikiranku dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan itu. Sakit, dadaku terasa sakit secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Suara itu membuatku menoleh dan mendapati Yamamoto-_senpai _berdiri di belakangku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, perasaanku campur aduk antara bingung, sedih dan malu. "Anuu, aku cuma.."

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda bermata emas itu sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Miura Haru. Maaf aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam," ucapku tetapi anehnya Yamamoto-_senpai_ malah tersenyum.

"Aku tahu beberapa hari ini kau yang selalu menatap Gokudera, kan?"

Yamamoto-_senpai _memberiku isyarat agar tidak berbicara terlalu keras lalu mendekatiku. Ia juga melirik foto yang dipeluk orang itu dan tersenyum kecil seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau menangis karena foto ini?" tanyanya dan aku menangguk tanpa sadar.

"Kau bisa menebak ini siapa?"

Aku menggeleng dan berjalan mengikuti Yamamoto-_senpai _yang memetik salah satu bunga _primrose_ merah itu. "Namanya Sawada ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya Gokudera Tsunahime, istri Gokudera."

Mataku membulat dan mulutku terbuka. Istri? Orang itu sudah mempunyai istri? Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku sambil menatap lemah ke arah orang itu yang masih tertidur pulas dan aku tahu dari ekspresi tidurnya orang itu pasti sedang bermimpi indah.

"Istri?" ucapku pelan.

"Ya, tapi sayangnya.." Yamamoto-_senpai _terdiam sejenak, ekspresi wajah tampannya berubah memperlihatkan gurat kesedihan. "Tsuna-_chan_ meninggal saat natal dua tahun lalu," sambungnya.

"Kenapa?" Aku merasa dadaku kembali sesak. Istri orang itu meninggal, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sedihnya dia karena itu.

"Penyakit, Tsuna-_chan_ sejak kecil sudah lumpuh dan sebelum dia bertemu Gokudera dia tidak pernah keluar rumah sekalipun. Padahal mereka baru menikah setengah tahun saat Tsuna-_chan_ meninggal."

"Yamamoto-_senpai, _kau tahu banyak ya tentang Tsuna-_san_."

"A-ah.. Ya, walau aku cuma beberapa kali bertemu dengannya tetapi dia benar-benar gadis yang cantik, lembut dan ramah," puji Yamamoto-_senpai._

Aku memperhatikan ekspresi Yamamoto-_senpai_ saat menceritakan tentang Tsuna-_san_, ekspresi yang sangat sendu namun entah mengapa aku menangkap suatu kejujuran dari setiap ucapannya yang mendeskripsikan Tsuna-_san_ bagi orang itu dan Yamamoto-_senpai_. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana sosok Tsuna-_san_ dengan segala kesedeharnaannya yang menjadikan daya tarik tersendiri dan jujur saja aku merasa iri, karena aku tahu posisi Tsuna-_san _tidak akan pernah tergantikan di hati orang itu.

**oOo**

Menurut apa yang dikatakan Yamamoto-_senpai_ beberapa hari yang lalu, orang itu setiap hari sabtu pasti pergi ke makam Tsuna-_san_. Aku mengikuti orang itu secara diam-diam ke bukit Namimori, dan benar saja, orang itu mengunjungi makam istrinya yang sangat dia cintai –menurut Yamamoto-_senpai_.

Aku bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura yang berjarak sekitar tiga meter dari orang itu. Sebenarnya sangat tidak sopan mengikuti seseorang yang mengunjungi makam orang yang dicintainya seperti ini, aku tahu itu, tetapi hatiku bersikeras untuk mengikutinya, memastikan dengan kedua bola mataku sendiri ekspresi seperti apa yang akan dikeluarkan orang itu di depan makam istrinya.

_Ahh_.. Orang itu tersenyum, senyuman yang tidak bisa kugambarkan dalam kata-kata. Senyuman tulus yang hanya orang itu tunjukkan pada Tsuna-_san_, hanya pada gadis itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian orang itu meletakkan sebuket bunga _primrose_ merah di atas makam itu lalu memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat orang itu hanya berdiri sambil memandangi makam tersebut hingga setengah jam, aku juga tersenyum melihat sebuah cincin yang terpasang di jarinya. Kudengar dulu orang itu suka memakai cincin yang banyak di jemarinya tetapi sekarang aku hanya menemukan sebuah cincin yaitu cincin kawinnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertanya pada Yamamoto-_senpai_ tentang mengapa orang itu sangat menyukai _primrose_ merah. Dan kau tahu apa jawabannya? Bunga _primrose_ merah adalah bunga yang diberikan orang itu pada Tsuna-_san_ saat melamarnya dan _primrose_ merah memiliki arti…

_**Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu**__._

Setelah mendengar itu tentu saja aku sadar diri. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuka kembali atau bahkan mengetuk pintu hati orang itu. Pintu hati orang itu telah terkunci rapat dan kunci tersebut telah orang itu hancurkan jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya, tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya kunci hati orang itu telah hancur dan _**hanya**_menyimpan memori tentang seorang gadis bernama Sawada Tsunahime jauh sebelum saat pertama kali aku ingin merasakan bagaimana itu cinta.

**F I N**

**

* * *

**

A/N :

**1. Bagi yang belum baca Our Goodbye Days silahkan baca biar mengerti XD.**

**2. Setelah ini masih ada bagian dari pandangan Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang entah kapan di update *dihajar***

**3. Terima kasih telah membaca, mohon maaf karena OOC, Gaje ataupun Typo.  
**


End file.
